Stargate: ME-1
by Xlight-yagamix
Summary: After saving her universe Shepard is sent to another dimension to save humanity once again. How will her advanced technology impact the Stargate program. Still suck at writing summaries read & review (Part 1 of 4)
1. Chapter 1

All of it came down to this all the decisions she had made in the fight against the reapers all the sacrifices and this is how it would end with three different colors each of them a different way of defeating the reapers. Control seemed the best option but in her weakened state Shepard didn't know if she would be able to control them.

Looking towards the green light that would synthesize all organics with synthetics seemed like a good choice but the people of the galaxy didn't ask for this and it could just be a way for the reapers to control all organics.

That left only destroy knowing that she wouldn't survive any of the options she raised her pistol towards the red light and opened fire the first two shots damaged the device the third destroying it. She watched as the citadel crumbled around her explosions destroying it looking behind her she saw the crucible charging up a red energy and firing it, it destroyed all technology it touched. As Shepard collapsed she said her apologies "I'm sorry EDI I'm sorry Legion." After saying these words she was engulfed in fire.

"SG-1 you are clear to go to P3X-799." General Hammond watched as his flagship team SG-1 went through the stargate to the new planet to look for signs of civilizations that may be able to help them.

"Welcome to P3X-799-er to your left you will see trees and to your right guess what even more trees." Jack said emphasizing how their drone had found nothing but trees for miles and they still had to come to the planet even though their time would be better spent searching for new weapons to fight Apophis.

After four hours they heard an angry "Jaffa Kree!" resonate through the forest as they approached they saw a woman who looked human she had what appeared to be weapons and combat armor she was being restrained by multiple Jaffa. Apophis approached her a massive burn mark on his face and his armor nearly destroyed he raised a hand his goau'ld torture device began to glow.

"Bow to your god." The woman spat in his face Apophis was clearly angered by this he used the torture device on the woman she managed to stand for many seconds before collapsing to her knees being held down by the Jaffa.

"She's got some guts I'll give her that." O'Neill whispered to the rest of his team before using hand signals to signal them to attack from multiple flanks to take the Jaffa by surprise.

"She will make an excellent host." Apophis said triumphantly before turning his back on the prisoner and walking back to his pyramid.

O'Neill signaled for his team to stop they did and looked down to where the woman was Apophis had now returned carrying a goaul'd it jumped at the woman with a flick of her wrist two balls of purplish blue light flew out of her hand one knocking the goaul'd out of the air and into the bushes the other hitting the Jaffa restraining her.

"You dare defy your god!" Yelled Apophis before seeing an orange blade appear on the woman's arm which she then used to strike down the few serpent guards he had with him.

"Jaffa Kree!" Jaffa guards charged out of the pyramid staff weapons ready when they get killed by a rain of bullets from SG-1. The woman chased Apophis until he got to some rings that teleported him away.

As SG-1 approached where they had seen Apophis run to they arrived just in time to see the woman from earlier hit with a staff weapon blast before collapsing on the ground.

"O'Neill she needs medical attention soon or she will die." Teal'c stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Alright let's get her back to the stargate, Daniel help me carry her. Teal'c you and Carter watch our back I don't want to get ambushed."

(Authors Note) Review and leave your feedback as it encourages me to right more and post new chapters faster.

Edit: I re-read this and realized it wasn't very good so I'm working on rewriting the chapters not many changes to this one but the next one will have some major changes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own these the usual

Chapter 2

"Well, Doctor Fraiser what is she?" General Hammond was looking at their new guest that SG-1 had brought back from P3X-799.

"Well, at first I though she was human but now that I've done some x-ray scans I've noticed she had extensive genetic modification and a whole lot of devices inside her that we can't identify, one of them is emitting a low level dark energy field which concerns me but since we don't know much about her that may be what it's supposed to do we won't know until she wakes up and we can ask her." Doctor Fraiser gave her another dose of morphine to help ease her pain.

"Th-Thane, no Thane!" Shepard woke up drenched in sweat she had been dreaming about Thane again and how that bastard Kai Lang had killed him. After recovering she looked around she appeared to be in a med-bay of sorts but this wasn't the Normandy.

"Sir the woman in the infirmary she's awake and she wants to speak to you." General Hammond had just gotten off the phone with the president discussing the very individual he got up and walked to the infirmary where she was being kept.

"Hello you're the one in charge of this facility I presume." Hammond paused for a second trying to decide how much to tell to this mysterious woman.

"Yes, I am, my name is General Hammond and you are?"

"My names Commander Jane Shepard of the SSV Normandy." Shepard looked at him as if expecting him to bow in honor or something Hammond noted that she had probably done something that earned her great praise from other soldiers.

"Do you have a briefing room or something I could explain everything to you there it may take awhile because my story is pretty long." General Hammond got an airman to escort them to the briefing room where SG-1 after getting Shepard something other than hospital rags to wear.

"Hello I'm sure you have many questions to ask as do I I'll let you go first." Shepard sat there waiting for someone to say something the team SG-1 exchanged looks with each.

Sam was the first one to speak asking "What is this?" Before pulling out Shepard's omni-tool.

"I can show you if you give it to me." Sam dropped it in Shepard's hand after pressing a button it powered on into a holographic glove.

After the ooo's and ahh's were finished Shepard asked "Who's next."

Colonel O'Neill raised his hand before asking "While you were asleep you mentioned something called a Reaper what is that?"

"This is a Reaper" a 3D hologram appeared of a reaper Jack tried to touch it until he realized it was just a hologram. "Reapers are a race of sentient synthetic creatures that wipe out all organic life every 50,000 years." Jack saw something in Shepard's eyes while she talked about these creatures a deep rooted hatred there was no doubt in his mind she was a killer.

"We've never seen any proof of these creatures in our travels through the stargate." Sam asked clearly not believing in the Reapers. I showed them a combat video from Tuchanka and how much damage one Reaper could do.

"They are very good at covering their tracks we didn't even know about them until they attacked us."

"It's obvious you have a lot to tell us and you won't be able us it all in one meeting we'll schedule more meetings later for now settle into the guest quarters Daniel can you show her to the guest quarters." I went to the guest quarters and it was much nicer than my quarters on the Normandy but very primitive technology wise.

"We can add mass effect and element zero to the periodic table this discovery could advance humankind hundreds of years imagine all the possibilities! Also I believe that we could reverse engineer your shield generator and power armor this is fascinating, this could be the greatest discovery since naquada." Sam was like a child in a candy store Shepard thought to herself as she watched sam trying to figure out all the new tech.

Jack O'Neill ran into the room "Shepard, Hammond wants to see you asap." They left Carter to study the devices alone.

"Sir you wanted to see me?" Shepard said giving the general a salute and standing attention.

"Yes, you are to accompany SG-1 on their next missionI figure it's about time you got out of that cell.

Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhanger ending and I know I promised some of you it would be out by the weekend but I got some writers block right at the end. Reviews appreciated and sorry about how short chapter one was I will work on making them longer in the future.


End file.
